Maisora
Maisora (妹空, can be read as "Little Sister Sky" or "My Sky") is the mobile novel written by Kirino Kousaka under the pen name Rino in Volume 3 of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai light novel series. The story is about an "averagely cute" girl who experiences different challenges in love, and a fated meeting that would change her life and view on love. In the anime series of Oreimo and in the PSP game Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai, the appearance of Maisora was replaced by the Imoutoshi light novel series, also written by Kirino. Synopsis Maisora tells the story of a girl named Rino who goes on a pursuit of pure love and discovering the challenges that await her. After losing her first love in a traffic accident and having been betrayed by her second, Rino decides to give up on love. However, things change through a "destined meeting" with a boy named Toshi, who seems to have everything a man could dream of. However, their love would soon be threatened by various obstacles in life, but they would miraculously make it through, sealing their love in matrimony. There is another side to the story called "Maisora Another Side: Little Sister’s Perspective" which is the story of Maisora from the perspective of Rino's little sister Shiori. Characters * Rino - The protagonist of Maisora and was considered by Kirino to be "average cute" (measured as half as cute as herself). Was aparantly "extremely pure", though Kyousuke completly disagreed. She views romance as extremely important and is easily hurt. Based off Kirino, with her name taken from the "rino" in Kirino. * Shiori - The protagonist's younger sister. Described by Kirino as being cute (Kirino calls her "Shiori-chan"). Based on Shiori from Let's Fall in Love with Little Sister! ''She is the protagonist of ''Maisora Another Side: Little Sister’s Perspective. * Tetsu - Rino's first boyfriend. Described by Kirino as a bit rough but occasionally very kind. Because it was his first time having a girlfriend, he didn't know how to treat one. Dies after being hit by a dump truck. * Kazu - Rino's second boyfriend who is a 32 year old CEO that is cheating on his wife. Eventually dumps Rino. He is apperantly very good at sex. Hangs around with the main character for fun, but occasionally gets really serious. Seems like a true adult man in Kirino's eyes. He might commit suicide because he is socially ruined after being caught going out with a middle school girl, though it isn't really known. Kyousuke calls him "Lolicon President" and wishes that he was the one that was hit by the dump truck instead of Tetsu. * Toshi - Rino's third boyfriend and her "true love". He a "super-hot" blond that comes from a rich family but doesn't want to rely on his family. His grades are at the top of the year and is captain of the soccer team. He also works as a model for Men's Non-no with all of the money going towards his band in which he plays the guitar and sings vocals. Really, really kind and worries about her a lot. He loves Rino, but he refuses to admit it. He goes all out on everything and doesn’t give up no matter how hard things get. Described as a male Kirino by Kyousuke. * Toshi's best friend - Was in love with Rino and had her cheat on Toshi with him. Dies in a motorcycle accident. Release and Reception Maisora was first released as a mobile novel, but MediAscii had her work published without her knowledge, with the work listed under the author Rino (理乃), although this was later resolved and Kirino was properly credited for her work. Soon after, Maisora gets its book version published, and was received with positive reactions. Ryuunosuke Kumagai, an editor in MediAscii, acknowledges some aspects of the series, including the naivete of the main cast and the bizaare development of the story, and commends the efforts made by Kirino and Kyousuke in the story. (Kyousuke, despite assisting in the research of the story, voices out the irony in the plot, calling Rino's pursuit for pure love as "impure" and Rino herself as a "bitch".) Kumagai also commented on Maisora Another Side: Little Sister’s Perspective and labeled the story as more ridiculous than the first, but thought that the ending was as moving as Makato's scenario from the visual novel Kanon. The complete story of Maisora was later published into a hardcover novel format and it eventually became an anime. Trivia *In the anime, Maisora gets replaced with Imoutoshi, which is less dark and more sister related. *Rather than have troubles with the animators, Kirino has to deal with somebody stealing her work. *When talking to the people in charge, Kyousuke pretended to be Kuroneko's brother when infiltrating the publishing company. *Kyousuke thought the book was horrible and thought it was self-gratification for Kirino. *In Volume 8, it became an anime. Rino's seiyū in the series is Hoshino Kurara, the same as Meruru. *When she learned that Kurara was going to be Rino's seiyū, Kirino got excited and stated that Meruru would be her seiyū, implying that Rino really was Kirino. References ;General *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 03 Chapter 3 & 4 *Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 08 Chapter 3 See also *''Imoutoshi'' Category:Terminology Category:In-Universe Media